


Luck

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Janet friendship ficlet, set in the AU from 9.13 Ripple Effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

"Sam, you're making me dizzy," Janet said, pulling her vest on. Sam paused in her pacing, rubbed her stomach once, then her brow.

"This is the worst time to be pregnant," she said, pacing around the small room again, hand on her stomach for another moment, then up to her brow again. Janet had a strong stomach, a strong head but Sam had been pacing for ten minutes, when she'd started Janet had been in her underwear and now she was nearly done. She was going to rub a hole into her t-shirt with the way she was rubbing her slightly swollen belly, or a hole straight through to her brain by the way she was rubbing her fingertips over her forehead.

"Will you sit down," Janet said.

"I can't, I need to be out there with my team."

"Sam!"

"People are dying Janet. Millions!" she cried.

"Sam, calm down!" Janet said, "we've had this argument already."

They had, over and over. In both their homes, Sam's lab and the infirmary, it was always the same and getting boring. Janet had patience for anything but Sam beating herself up for wanting a life, a child and for in coinciding with a deadly plague rampaging across Earth. Across the galaxy.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Will you sit down?" the doctor asked again. Sam nodded, dropped onto the bench and leaned over. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Janet sat next to her and rubbed the blonde's back gently.

"Getting worked up isn't good for your or the baby Sam," Janet said, "I thought we'd settled all this. I thought, I thought you'd come around to the idea of being Earth bound."

"I was, I really was," she said, "I'm pregnant, and you're a medical doctor, it makes sense really, it's just-" she paused.

"Come on Sam, talk to me."

"It hit San Diego two days ago," she said, "Mark called last night, both the kids are exhibiting symptoms."

"Oh God Sam."

Janet wrapped her arms around the other woman, and they embraced for a moment until Sam pulled away, hiding her face. Janet frowned and stood up, giving her friend the moment she needed. She knew she was still getting used to the pregnancy hormones, the way they messed with her usual emotions and her usual reactions to things. She might be crying right now, but she might not be crying so hard.

"I'm going to say this again Sam," she said, "I'm not letting you out into the field whilst you're pregnant and I'm leading the research into the disease anyway-"

"I know," Sam cut in.

"I will find the cure."

Sam nodded looking back at her tears running down her face.

"I know you will."

They hugged again, Sam stretching up to wrap her arms around her. Janet smiled and tried not to squeeze her too hard.

"Now," she said, pulling away, "go get something to eat before I'm forced to tell the General you're not looking after yourself."

"Oh Janet, don't, please," she said, "one word and Jack will be here following me around."

"Then go and eat. Rest. I'll be back soon."

"Good luck Janet."

Janet nodded and ushered Sam from the room, hoping luck was on her side.


End file.
